We propose to employ up-to-date computer technology to facilitate the education of youths with insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM). IDDM is the most prevalent chronic disorder in children with early 13,000 new cases annually, and is unique because patients must take an active role in symptom management. Thus, diabetes education is an essential feature of IDDM self-care. The proposed research will create and test "Kids and Diabetes," an interactive multi-media CD-ROM, designed to help youths with diabetes to better understand the nature, management, and implications of IDDM. In Phase I, the "Kids and Diabetes", prototype will target children with recently diagnosed IDDM: using 3-D animation and voice over, and series of interactive, customized episodes, designed along age and help finalize the CD-ROM. Its effectiveness will be examined with 62 recently diagnosed 8-13 year olds, using a pre-post-test two-group design. In Phase II, the CD-RO's scope will be expanded to include more episodes, address knowledge maintenance, medical adherence, and peer issues of youths who have living with IDDM for a while, and allow users to enter self-monitoring data. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The "Kids and Diabetes" interactive CD-Rom , which we plan to develop, will provide a valuable educational tool appropriate to the entire population of recently diagnosed school-aged diabetic youths and their parents. The CD-ROM will appeal to health clinics and service providers; it will reduce cost by providing mor effective diabetes education with no increase in staff. For patients, better acquisition of knowledge should impact positively on quality of home care and thereby improve glycemic control, possibly reducing the incidence of short-term problems. There is general consensus among diabetes that there is a market and a need for this product.